


Dear Percy...

by MisfitGhost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Nico, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitGhost/pseuds/MisfitGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So lange hatte er durch gehalten und war stark gewesen, doch irgendwann zerbricht jeder einmal.</p><p>Suicidenote. Triggewarnung ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Percy...

Dear Percy, 

Ich weis nicht wie oder womit ich anfangen soll. Aber...aber ich kann nicht mehr Percy.  
Ich WEIS ich sollte glücklich sein. Wir haben den Krieg gewonnen und Gaia besiegt. Alles sollte gut sein, doch das ist es nicht Percy.  
Nix ist gut...

Warum ? Warum Percy ? Warum kann nicht einfach alles mal gut für uns sein ? 

Es tut mir leid das ihr alle wegen mir Sorgen habt. Es tut mir leid das Ich nie so gut sein kann wir ihr alle. Ihr 7. Weist du wie es sich anfühlt immer nur der zu sein auf den alle rumhacken Percy ? Der zu sein der an allem Schuld ist ?  
Niemand hat sich jemals wirklich die Zeit genommen mich als Person kennen zu lernen. Der Sohn des Hades. Ich kann doch nur Unheil bringen. Mehr dachten die anderen im Camp doch nie von mir oder ? 

Ich bin kein Held Percy. Ich bin nicht wie du.  
Mir würde niemals jemand die Leitung für etwas wichtiges anvertrauen. Und weist Du auch warum ? Weil ich alles kaputt mache was mir über den Weg läuft. 

Ich...ich kann nicht mehr Percy.  
Ihr braucht mich doch nicht mehr. Ihr alle, alle 7, habt jemanden.  
Du und Annabeth. Jason und Piper, Leo und Calyps. Hazel und Frank. Und ich ?  
Ich habe niemanden Percy.  
Wer sollte mich auch wollen ?  
Ich bin 16 und sehe aus wie 12.  
Ich sehe mehr aus wie ein Geist als ein Mensch.  
Alle fürchten sich vor mir.  
Ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen. 

Ich bin so müde Percy.  
So unendlich müde.  
Ich...Percy denkst du das irgendwann alles wieder gut wird ? Denkst du wir hätten irgendeine Chance jemals glücklich und friedlich zu leben ?  
Ich habe mich so so sehr bemüht mich an alle im Camp anzupassen. Ich wollte so sein wie alle anderen. Ich wollte nicht mehr alleine sein.  
Ich habe es wirklich versucht.  
Bitte. Bitte. Glaube mir das.  
Ich bin ein Monster. 

Ich...kannst du mir etwas versprechen ?  
Sei glücklich mit Annabeth und habt das leben das ihr euch immer gewünscht habt. Geht nach New Rom und da aufs Collage und lebt ein Leben in Frieden so wie ihr es wollt.  
Fühle dich nicht schuldig für das was passiert ist 

So oft haben wir und angelogen und dennoch haben wir uns immer wieder gegenseitig gerettet.  
Und jetzt endlich sind wir Freunde geworden und dennoch lüge ich dich weiter an. Ich kann nicht mehr so weiter leben.  
Alle sehen mich an als wäre ich ein Freak. Ich kann ihre Blick nicht mehr ertragen. 

Percy ? Denkst du...denkst du ich werde ins Elysium kommen ? Denkst du ich sehe Mamá und vielleicht Bianca wieder ?  
Denkst du ich kann endlich mal glücklich sein ? 

Bitte. Bitte Percy gib dir keine Schuld. Ich gehöre nicht hier her.  
Nicht in diese Zeit nicht in dieses Camp. Ich hätte schon vor Jahren sterben sollen Percy. 

Kennst du dieses Gefühl wenn es dir so vor kommt als ob du dich immer nur im Kreis drehst ?  
So ist mein leben jeden Tag. 

Ich bin fertig mit diesem Leben.  
Es tut mir leid.  
Ich glaube jetzt ist der letzte Augenblick in dem ich dir die Wahrheit sagen kann oder ?  
All die Jahre hast du gedacht ich hasse dich und vielleicht war es auch am Anfang so. Ich habe dich wirklich versucht zu hassen, aber meine anderen Gefühle waren einfach stärker.  
Ich liebe dich Percy.  
Ich habe dich all die Jahre über geliebt.  
Bitte hasse mich nicht.

Ich glaube es ist jetzt Zeit lebe Wohle zu sagen oder ?  
Pass auf dich und die anderen auf, besonders auf Hazel. Sag ihr bitte das es nicht ihre Schuld ist. 

Ich liebe dich Percy. Irgendwann werden wir und vielleicht wieder sehen.  
Lebe wohl. NDA


End file.
